Joking about love?
by Vix-with-issues
Summary: You think I'm joking... You think I'm joking... I WOULD NEVER JOKE ABOUT LOVE!" a short three shot between GaaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Vixen: I don't own Naruto. Not now, and not ever.

Ookami: It's offical, we're going out

Vixen: Yep! (tackles) This goes out to 2 people I know who love each other but, he thinks she's joking and she thinks he doesn't return her feelings.

* * *

Sakura sat on the roof of the Kazekage tower, looking over Suna. She was in town to train the medical staff in a new poison removal system and had just finished her report to the Kazeage, Gaara, and wanted to look at the beautiful city in a sunset setting. It was gorgeous. She turned her head slightly as she heard the door open and close. She sensed it was Gaara so her gaurd dropped immedently. "You have a beautiful city Gaara" Sakura said leaning her head back so that her vision was upside down.

He gave her a nod as he leaned against the door. Sakura returned her attention to the setting sun, watching it sink below the horisan. She had been there for 2 weeks and had admited to herself that she loved Gaara, her only delima is that she can't figure out a way to tell him. 'Now's as good a time as any' She thought as she bit her bottom lip.

Gaara watched Sakura with intrust as seem to tense up for no reason. True, he had devolped feelings for the girl but 'No one could love a monster' he said to himself over and over again.

Sakura stood up and walked over to Gaara, stopping when she was arms lengh away from him. She took a deep and "I love you Gaara" She dropped her eyes to the ground.

Gaara started to chuckle. Her wide eyes snapped up to his. "That's a good one, but you really shouldn't joke about love Sakura-san" he said as he turned around. He went to open the door he had been leaning on but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"You think I'm joking... You think I'm fucking joking... GOD DAMN THE FUCKING DAY WHEN I JOKE ABOUT LOVE!!" she yelled as she tried to turn him around only to be stopped by his sand but she didn't care. She was irate at this point. She was ready to punch him square in the jaw for thinking she would joke about love. She pulled harder hoping he would get the hint but sand started to crawl up her legs to block her attemps. She blasted chakra from the points in her legs making the sand fall to the ground. She glared her best and he glared back.

"Of corse you are, no one could love a monster" his jade eyes as cold as the stone it's self.

"Your no monster" Sakuras voice so cold it left no room for arguement.

"I'm a murder" He said in the same cold voice

"Aren't all ninja?"

"I've killed for fun"

"I've healed the enemy only so they could be tortured"

"..."

"You can't win this one Gaara" Sakura whispered as she looked into his eyes with a pleading look, begging him to beleave her. He didn't change his look at all. "I'll prove it to you one way or another" she whispered so he had to strain to hear her. She stood on her tippy toes and leaned into his lips. He slid one arm around her waist and placed his other hand behind her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon broke apart for much needed air. "Now do you beleave me me?" She asked between grasps.

"Say it again" He said as he leaned his forhead against hers.

"I love you Gaara" she said as she pecked him on his lips.

"I love you Sakura" he said as they disappeared in a cacoon of sand

* * *

Vixen: Please tell me how I did!

Ookami: Let's just that they know who you're talking about.

Vixen: My luck I'll have to tell them (sigh) At least I'm for sure that they love each other. (goes to bed)

Ookami: Good bye and please R&R for her sake... She's a little crazy about this right now


	2. Chapter 2

Vixen: I don't own Naruto...

Ookami: She's a lil... emotional right now-

Vixen: I think I'm gonna cry (sniffle)

Ookami: No don't do that!

Vixen: He got it but she didn't! SHE HAS NO CLUE! (sobs)

Ookami: Nononononononononononononononononononononononono! This is bad! Um let's get to the 2 shot quickly before-

Vixen: (demonic voice) GOD DAMN IT! (throws chair and shatters to pieces)

Ookami: RUN!

* * *

Sakura woke up and ran to the bathroom. Gaara sighed as he sat up on his elbows. He was starting to get very worried about his bride, she had been throwing up every day in the morning for a week now. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom and held her hair out of the way as she continued to blow chunks into the toilet. When she was finished he helped her get cleaned up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Gaara asked as she finished brushing her teeth.

Sakura gave him a glare "Yes, I'm not going to the hospital for an upset stomach" She walked out and and changed into her clothes. She was on vaction so she didn't have to teach medic skills for another week.

"Suit yourself" Gaara said after he finish dressing in his Kazekage robes and hat. "Good bye love" he said as he pecked her on the lips then disappeared in a mini sand storm.

"God damn it, I just swept yesterday" She mumbled as she grabbed the broom and started to sweep. 'Wait... Oh my god what day is it?' she thought as the broom slipped from her hand and clinked on the floor. She flew down the stairs and stared at the calender. She ran out the door and across the street and started banging on the door.

"Hold on for a fucking second!" Temari shouted as she yanked the door open. "Oh hey Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked at Sakuras face.

Sakura walked inside as Temari stepped aside and shut the door. Sakura leaned over and whispered in Temaris' ear. Her eyes went wide as she heard the information. "So, would go get me a... Well you know" Sakura asked her face starting to look like a tomatoe.

"I'll be back before you say White Russain" Temari said as she ran out the door.

"White-" Sakura started as Temari came back through the door with bag that had a little box in it "-Russain. I don't know how you can drink those things. Booze and milk?" Sakura said as she made a face and walked into the bathroom with the bag,

"Your welcome!" Temari shouted as she watched the door close. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for Sakura to come back out of the bathroom. 20 minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open. Temari stood up and walked over to Sakura. Sakura handed her the little devise with a little blue dot as an answer. When Temari looked up Sakura was gone but, she could see the tears spots that were on her wood floor.

GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaara

Gaara sat at his desk as he looked at all the papers he had just finished signing. 'I'm finished, I get to go home early' He thought as he laid his head on the wood and sighed. He had to stick around for another 30 minutes but he was jumping for joy in his inner mind at the thought of seeing the love of his life that quickly. He was about to smile when there was a knock at his door 'Crap' he sat back in his chair and fixxed his hat. "Come in" he called in an emotionless voice.

SakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakura

She heard him and wiped off the tear marks on her face, took a deep breath, and opened the door that lead into the office. She walked in as Gaara looked at her a little shocked to see her here, but quickly hid any trace of it.

"What brings you here Sakura?" Gaara asked as he stood up and made his way over to her. No answer. "What's wrong Love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura buried her head into his chest. She whispered so softly he couldn't hear what she said.

"Hum?" he questioned as he stoked her hair, hoping to coax an answer out of her.

"...I'm pregnant..." She said as she squeezed him tight, hoping he would exept her and the baby.

"...THIS IS AMAZING!!" He shouted as he picked her up and spun her in the air, the biggest smile on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad" he sighed as he looked in to Sakuras eyes. "I love you" He said as he crashed his lips on to hers.

"I love you more" she said into his lips as tears of joy rolled down her face in waves.

4 Years later

Sakura watched her little boy run around in circles, happy to be going into the ninja acadamy.

"Yuki, calm down" Gaara told his son. It was hard to beleave it was Gaaras little boy because, one: he was the most emotional child they had ever seen and two: he had snow white hair. He had his mothers emerald eyes but he could control sand like he was molding clay.

"Aw let him go, he needs to let it out or he'll be up all night" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Fine" he said as he watched the little boy run and jump in excitement. This was his life. His love. His family.

* * *

Vixen: They're going out! Yay! (passes out)

Ookami: Thank god. I hope she gets it. (shakes head) R&R for this ones sake (points at Vix)


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen: I don't own Naruto.

Ookami: She's feeling better now. (fixxing the chair)

Vixen: I think I'll just start it...

Ookami: Then again I could be wrong

* * *

Sakura and Gaara glared at each other. Yuki watched and he sighed. Even after 18 years he would never understand his parents. He ran his fingers through his short white hair as they argued over weither or not Sakura would go on a misson to Rock to retrieve some captured medics. In truth, she was the best one for the job but his father was being difficult (for a lack of better words).

Yuki stood up from his spot at the top of the stairs and left to find his 5 year old sister. "Ryu" he called as he looked around the back yard as he jumped out of Ryus bed room window. 'Where the hell is she?!' Yuki thought worriedly. He heard the clink of metal come from the front yard. 'Their at it again' Yuki started to come around the side of the house when he saw a little girl with aqua eyes and red hair with pink streeks walk slowly to the front yard. "RYU!" he yelled and in a blink of an eye he was in the front yard.

Sakura and Gaara where to busy fighting to notice their daughter was running toward the fighting and was about to run in the middle of it all. "RYU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Yuki yelled, dashing after his baby sister. Ryu turned around to look at Yuki with a smile, not knowing the danger she was putting herself in. Yuki dived for his sister and tossed her out of the way of the fueding parents. He was so busy looking at Ryu to notice, in the dust and confusion, sand and a chakra fist coming at him.

The sand scratched his chest deeply and when the fist hit, it sent shock wave through him. He fell to the ground in a heap hearing his little sister call his name and the shocked looks on his parents faces. Then, he blacked out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Yuki opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the hospital room trying to remember what had happened. His eyes widened in reallastion and he sat up quickly, only to regret it a second later and fall back on to the bed. He looked at his side and saw his little sister laying down next him, clutching his side as it were her life line. He sighed quietly, happy she wasn't the one laying here with an I-V in her arm.

He saw his parents staring at each other in the hall way. He lifted himself off the bed and gentally pulled his sisters fingers off his hospital gown. Yuki quietly walked over to the door and channeled chakra to his ears so he could 'supurvise' their conversation in case it got out of hand.

"I cann't beleave we hurt our son. We're such horrorible people! It's your fault!" He heard his mother say in a choked, hushed voice.

"How is this my fault?" His father asked in a stotic voice. Yuki hated it when his father spoke like that, it gave him the chills.

"If you would have just accepted the fact that I am the most qualifed for this mission then we would have never been fighting outside in the first place!" She said in an accusing voice.

"Since you the Kazekages wife, you would auto-matically become a target to any ninja that would wish our country any ill fait"

"Here we go again with the country speech. I've heard that damn thing so many times I'm ready to explode!"

"So we're easedropping?" came a soft voice next to him.

Yuki looked down at Ryu while she mimiked his actions. "If want to put it as we, then no. We're supurvising" he whispered as he smirked down the 'innocent' little girl next to him. "Shh lil one" he said as put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Sakura, your blowing this out of-"

"NO I'M NOT GAARA-"

"YES YOU ARE-"

(sniffle)

They stopped and Yuki walked out of his room, craddling Ryu as she sobbed sighlently into his shirt. Sakura walked over to Yuki to take Ryu from him but, when she reached out for her, Yuki leaned out of her reach. Sakura stared at her son with wide eyes as he looked her and Gaara with a disgusted look.

"I hope you are both happy. Look at what you've BOTH done! Does making your daughter cry make you guys happy?" Yuki asked them with a glare and scowl neither of the parents had ever seen him with.

"No..." they both said at the same time.

"It's begining to look like it! First you to expose her to this at home and then your going to fight in a hospital?!"

"Yuki-" Sakura began but Yuki cut her off.

"Don't 'Yuki' me Mom! I need to say this cause you guys aren't gonna get till I do!" Yuki fumed stroking Ryus hair, who was still crying with hiccups every onse in a while.

"Don't speak to your mother that way! As the Kazekage, I order you-" Gaara started but again, Yuki cut him off.

"Don't pull that _Kazekage_ crap! Right now, your my father you need to listen you what I have to say! Now, the reason I was even any where near you guys while you fought is because you **BOTH** almost hit Ryu instead of me and you **BOTH** were to busy fighting to notice me or her. You **BOTH **are being immature about this and you **BOTH** need to resolve this peacefully or so help I will hold both of you in sand right next to each other for as long as it takes for you two to make up. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to keep my little sister from crying any more so she won't have a head ache later like I have from listening to you **TWO**!" Yuki shouted.

He turned around and opened the door and went to walk into the room but stopped. He turn his head slightly to look at them out of the corner of his eye. "I'm disappointed in both of you... Your child had to tell you to behave" with that he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

disappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointeddisappointed**disappointed**

The word echoed on their heads as they stared at the door their son had just walked through... "What the hell were we thinking?" Gaara asked aloud.

"It's what we didn't think about that upsets me" Sakura whispered. She fell to her knees, put her face in her hands, and started to sob. "

Gaara walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and started to rock her back and forth. "I know, I know. It will be ok. Shh, shh it will be ok" Soon her sobs softened to sniffles and when she caught her breath they walked into Yukis room.

"Childeren, we're sorry. We hope you two can find it in your hearts to forgive us" Sakura said as she bowed from her waist. Gaara bowed slightly, not being used to it.

Ryu climbed down off the bed and hugged her father around his waist and gave him a small smile, having emotions about like her fathers.

Yuki stood up slowly and walked up to his mother, who was still bowing. He put a hand on her shoulder "Mom, stand up please. Your still my Mother and I will always forgive you no matter what you do" He pulled his mother into a hug and then pulled away. "Love you Mummy!" He said with a grin.

Sakura suddenly had a mischievous smirk "I love you too Snowy" she yelled as she put Yuki into a head lock and started giving him a noggie.

"MOM! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!"

"HAHAHA!! WHO'S MOMMIES LITTLE BOY?!"

"Daddy... Are you sure I'm related to them?" Ryu asked as she watched her mother and her bother play fight and run around the hospital room.

"...I honestly don't know sometimes, but I am sure your my little girl" Gaara said as he looked down at his daughter with soft eyes. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and they continued to watch his crazy wife and strange son play around.

A nurse with dark red hair and one blue eye and one brown eye walked into the room with a scowl but it soon turned into a look of compassion for the family. "I hate to ask it but, could you please lower your voices? Your a little loud" she asked with a chuckle.

"Of corse, sorry to bother you miss..." Yuki inquired as he held his hand out.

"Tenshi, no last name" she replied as she set her hand in his. Yuki kissed her hand and Tenshi turned five shades of red. "I-I really-y need t-to finish my r-rounds" she stuttered as she walked briskly out of the room.

"Oh ho! My son's a Romeo!" Sakura said with grin on her face.

"Mom, cut it out!" Yuki said as his face started to match his mothers hair.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Ryu asked him sweetly.

"Sure Shorty" Gaara said.

Sand had just finished covering them, they heard Sakura yell "HEY! CAN I GO ON THE MISSON OR WHAT?!"

Ookami: I have no idea what's wrong

Vixen: (sneaking up behing Ookami)

Ookami: ...Vix?

Vixen: (jumps on his back) I caught a Wolf! Woohoo! You fell for it!

Ookami: God damn. You'd think I'd know better by now.

Vixen: R&R please! I think this is the last one, maybe one more if three people request it.


End file.
